


Brown Eyes

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Markhyuck [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Jeno, Mentions of Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Mark got lost in Donghyuck's brown eyes until he realized he doesn't own those beautiful eyes anymore..





	Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired from Lady Gaga's Brown Eyes.

 

Haechan took a final look at his mirror before grabbing he coat on and his precious microphone. Ever since he joined the contest and won, Haechan keeps that lucky microphone as his most precious item. He walked to the backstage and found the director. 

 

"As you walk there, give your best shot and don't forget to smile to charm them." Johnny, the long time director of the show told the same thing over and over again until it's the cue for him to go. 

Haechan sang his heart out, belting the high notes perfectly while playing the grand piano. As the song ended, he bowed and smiled like he was told to and scanned the audience to see their reaction. What he didn't expect is the eyes and smile that he never seen before when he became Haechan.. ~~or maybe he forcefully tried to forget before.~~

 

 

_"Hyuckie.. go down, you might fall!" Fourteen years old Mark Lee warned his bestfriend for eight years as the boy tried to climb up the tree to get something to eat. "But hyung, you told me that you want to eat some mangoes right? I'm picking one for you." He said and reached for the green colored fruit. Unfortunately, Donghyuck's legs didn't reach the other branch making him fall from the tree. Mark is quick to respond that he catches his bestfriend and they both stumbled on the ground._

_"I told you to be careful." Mark scolded Donghyuck but the latter just smiled and kissed his bestfriend's cheek. "I love you too..." Both of them widen their eyes at the sudden confession. Mark looked deeply at his beautiful brown eyes and smiled back to him then kissed his bestfriend... now boyfriend's lips._

 

_"I love you too.."_

 

 

 

As Haechan left the stage with so many fans cheering up to him, he was pulled by a certain someone behind the curtain. Haechan was a bit surprised until he saw the face of the man. 

"Mark.." He called and the latter smiled at him. "Glad that you can still remember me, Hyuckie." He said as he stared at Haechan's brown eyes. 

 

 

 

 

_"Donghyuckie.." Donghyuck flattered his eyes to his boyfriend and Mark couldn't stop staring at those beautiful brown eyes. It's like Mark's world stopped revolving and he can't hear anything, anyone other than him and the love of his life only. Donghyuck's eyes are mesmerizing. It feels like it's been taking your soul out from your body. It's so beautiful that no other words can describe its perfection._

 

 

_Mark never felt so lucky to have those beautiful eyes only to him and him only._

 

 

 

 

"God, Donghyuck.. You're so beautiful." Mark blurted out so loud that made Haechan scoff. He couldn't hide his embarassment so he decided to straighten up his clothes and grinned to him like nothing happened. "So.. how are you?" He started and Haechan rolled his eyes upon hearing what his ex-lover asked him.

 

 

 

_"You said you love me, right?" Donghyuck asked the boy who's packing his clothes in his luggage. "Dong-" "Why are you leaving me? Why are you breaking up with me?" Donghyuck couldn't believe at his lover's words before this. He's just imagining things, right?_

_"Mark.."_

_"I need to leave.." He said his last words and slammed the door shut. Donghyuck cried his heart out that night as he curled up on the floor, denying that Mark left him and that he's coming back later._

 

_He didn't._

 

 

 

"How am I? Destroyed when you left me but now I'm very much stronger than before. My name is now Haechan and Donghyuck doesn't exist anymore. Excuse me, Mark." Haechan tried to push Mark away but the latter pulled him back and back hugged him. Haechan squirmed under his arms but he failed as he himself melted on the older's warmth.

 

"I love you, Hyuckie.. I didn't mean to leave you. I didn't mean to hurt you." Mark sobbed on Haechan's shoulder as Haechan tries to listen to what Mark is trying to say. "I just need to go back to Canada that time because my parents told me to. They threatened me that they'll despise me if I didn't go home and stay away with you but I made the wrong decision. I was afraid before to lose my family but I realized.. I realized that I'm more afraid to lose you.." Mark turned Haechan to face him and looked at his special brown eyes that he'd been searching for five years. The same brown eyes that made him fall in love deeply to the man in front of him. Haechan couldn't stop looking at him like he's telling him how much he missed him so much. This made Mark to have some confidence to make his move. He held his arms and tried to kiss him. Haechan leaned closer to respond with the kiss until he realized something. Haechan wiped his tears with his fingers and smiled at Mark.

 

 

The smile that made Mark's heart torn into pieces again.

 

 

"It's too late, Mark. I met someone who can't leave me alone and won't shatter my heart and dump it somewhere else." Haechan removes Mark's grip on his arms and bowed in front of him. "Thank you for teaching me how to move on and be the better person who's standing in front of you today." He said and left to find his boyfriend.

 

 

Mark watched his ex-lover hug his blond boyfriend. Mark didn't know how to react when Haechan glaced back to him, brown eyes telling him that's he's happy, contented and loved by someone who's not him.

 

 

 

 

Mark realized that he just lost his Hyuckie and his brown eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
